


Reborn in the Dragon's Fire

by IAmAStand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hyperism, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAStand/pseuds/IAmAStand
Summary: (COMMISSIONED)Inspired by an aka6 work of Symmetra.
Kudos: 4





	Reborn in the Dragon's Fire

Satya Vaswani entered the private, empty, dark area with sexually energized familiarity, seducing an absent audience with gentle, heeled steps, slowly swaying hips, and the brush of her fingers, organic and robotic, across her thighs, abdomen, and shoulders. As usual, it had been months since she last climaxed, and her movement glowed with overflowing sexual necessity.

The secluded Vishkar room, poorly-lit by a single strip of luminous sky blue next to the seamless sliding door, held no windows or ventilation, constructed to the size of a single adult’s bedroom but completely void of any furnishing or manner to observe the occupant. Just flat and white metal.

The Indian woman wore her field attire, fresh from a mission; reinforced high heels, impossibly skin-thin, armored stockings, molded over her contours up to her calves then transforming to breathable, protective fabric that span from below the knee then ending in a gold trim squished around her robust and fertilely plump thighs. The remainder of her thighs and entirety of her hips bare to the elements, her balls and cock snugly wrapped in a spandex, black thong under the gold-trimmed loincloth of her capri, short-sleeved, twin-tailed tunic. The blue, durable cloth lie thin and fast against Satya’s toned abdomen, sinking full into the deep cleavage of her HHH-cup melons.

Her enormously stacked, shelf-like ass cheeks alternated in wobbling up and down with her steps, their bare, dark skin sliding against each other as the airtight, deep crack had swallowed her thong. Subtly, the Indian woman’s steps and self-caressing hands wove into and away from ancient Odissi dancing, her metal heels clacking dully, her arms and fingers forming sloppy mudras through the Vishkar employee’s voracious appetite for fuck. Quickly, Symmetra’s form became more fluid and consistent, dancing to the tune of hard light construction; her mudras precise, her steps rhythmic, her waspish hips bouncing left and right, heavy breasts swaying side to side, until the muscles in her strong thighs and shoulders tensed for the crescendo. Fingers and mechanical digits splayed, arms opened and heels came to rest as a stout column of light coalesced before the ebony woman.

Instantly, the brightness faded as it hardened, its relatively dull surface forming a seat and an attached machine before it. Where there wasn’t smooth, black material to accommodate lumbar support and a wide, pronounced booty, the hard light took on lustrous, white with gold trim to encase the onyx skeleton.

As Vaswani stepped one heel upon the firm platform joining seat and contraption, the crotch of the chair silently fell away into nothingness, the three-foot-tall cylinder, precisely aligned, faintly humming into action. The pure white shell parted and secured against the platform, its pitch black center rising an additional two feet with a larger sphere at its tip, an arm-girthed cable dangling from its front.

Between her seat and her invention, Symmetra looked down upon the machine with a mildly thrilled heart, her lust-lidded gaze locked upon the matte darkness as she hooked a thumb above her deificly fecund hips to grip the waist-high strap of her underwear, pulling the absurdly thin garment off her sex to the middle of her thighs and seductively stepping out of them. All a show for herself, coolly mastered over the carnal energies raging in her breast and balls and pussy despite their aura upon Satya.

Free of their confines, her blushing, burning, plump pussy thickly oozed invisible heat down her firm thighs, slowly collecting upon the floor on a path to filling the room with her feminine, needy funk, joined in no small part by the cascading, hot odor of balls and cock’s carnal rank. Vaswani’s cantaloupe-sized nuts throbbed, obese with viscous cum under her limp, three-inch-thick, twelve-inch length.

With a flare, the Vishkar employee swat the coattails of her field jacket to fly upward, quickly seating her bare, thunder-thicc, globe-y cheeks and resting her arms. The device behaved as designed, the seat molding and spreading to accommodate Symmetra’s aphroditic frame for comfort, her sagging cumorbs and slightly rubbery maleness freely swayed through the gap in her seat. The black mechanical arm before her hummed into motion, extending and lowering its round tip toward Symmetra’s cock. In the face of the orb, blue light manifest in the deep recess, collecting in intensity while rapidly growing outward to form a protrusion, mimicking the swell and girthy, veined contour of Satya’s almost flaccid endowment. The Indian woman’s cock gulped down blood with a powerful pulse.

Her construct dexterously pressed and rubbed its photon length against Symmetra’s loincloth-obscured cock, the blue hue pulsing, warming, and stiffening with its creator’s visibly heightening arousal, the hard light’s intensity throbbing into a fuller, longer girth. More of Vaswani poured out of her pelvis, her grower cock vampirically leeching crimson fuel to fill out her true engorgement, lifting the loose end of her thinner-than-sheet attire, the shape and some detail of her swelling length and blood-pumped glans pressing through. At her peak of carnal saturation, the immaculate loincloth sliding off to hang between left thigh and endowment, Satya’s heavy erection bloated to four and a half inches fatness, surging forward a total thirty inches of burning fuck, a large marble of pre collecting upon her cocklips. The glowing, blue twin frotting her slowed, tapping its own swollen bell-shaped tip against Vaswani’s sanguine-drunk cockhead, getting the woman to more quickly seep cockhoney, her pussy lips dampen with nectar. The real-feeling light cock rose to rub its bulging cumvein on top of Symmetra’s hardness, bumping its pliant knob against her waxed pelvis, back and forth, the attached tube under its black orb trickling lubricant through the mimicked construct to smear over the Indian woman’s thick, hot base.

Gently, the cock-tipped arm pulled back to press the two dickholes in a kiss, mashing their glans together to spread open, swapping thick pre and hard light oil, their tender insides making out, breaking the kiss, then tapping forward again to smear their issuances in a peck, randomly repeating the intimate liplock or peck with a string of pre connecting the rubbery apples. “Mmmm~.” Symmetra reached down, collecting up her loincloth in her lightbending arm. She brought the cloth above her cock, both hands now pinching the golden edges on opposite sides and tugging, parting the tunic up the middle, leaving her burning equipment comfortably accessible and exposing her more-than-athletic tummy. Dropping the razor-thin garment to rest at her hips, the Indian architect relaxed into her seat, gripping her armrests, savoring the visuals of two large cocks together, the feel of its hotness and friction as their skins dragged against each other, spongy, glowing, blue, and dark russet glans slickly dragging over one another, occasionally catching against each others’ flares. At the apex of hardness, Symmetra’s pulsing was only measurable through touch, the mimic cock bringing her maleness to an intense, skin-taut, throb as it drew downward to rub the broad top of its length against Vaswani’s pisspipe, dragging its veined, ribbed contours between her sensitive flesh, getting her honey smeared over considerable, glowing inches.

The Vishkar operative inhaled deeply, raising her eyes upward as she tapped into the hurricane of sexual juices hurling itself against the confines of Satya’s implacable grip. When hard light arced off the seat to firmly bind the dark woman’s wrists and spread ankles, she made no fuss or panic, as this, too, she programmed to activate at the peak of her hardness. The arm drew back and rotated, fluidly positioning the tumescent, leadened mimic’s tensed, throbbing-hot belly to resume the frotting against the sensitive flesh between Symmetra’s cocklips, now coating its bottom side with her syrupy excretion. The machine ceaselessly busied itself with rubbing up and down between the Indian’s woman’s pisshole, covering the light cock in a sloppy sheen of pre, repeating previous stimuli that kept its creator close to the edge, the tight knobs tapping or slamming against each other, pressing together, the full two-and-a-half-feet of cock rubbing over and under each other.

“Nngh.” Vaswani grunted softly through clenched teeth, her muscles beginning to flex in attempt to rise out of her seat and more thoroughly fuck her girth against the hard light clone, purely instinctual. This, as well, was programmed to be observed and acted upon; instantly, the glow of photons rose from the platform directly under Satya’s chair and lassoed the pulled ballsack skin above her nuts, hardening into a mechanical restraining leash and rooting her mercilessly to her seat. Between Symmetra’s heeled feet and the tether reaching up to her sludge-brimming, oblong testicles, two black hands, not unlike her own light-bending prosthetic, soundlessly rose from the deep shadow-like platform, a left and right each turning their palms upward to snatch up Vaswani’s delicate spheres. An inch-long, thick rope of pre spat on the bright, blue light cock that still frotted and kissed and slapped the dark brown, needy girth, mashing their spongy cockheads to crease against one another.

The robotic arm immediately slowed and stopped mid-frot, hanging its turgid, fake dick just an inch-and-a-half away from Satya’s hot, bobbing maleness, her spent ribbon of dick syrup sliding to hang off the hard-light cock’s cumvein and stretch toward the floor, the substantial, dense string breaking to drip upon the dark platform. Meanwhile, the onyx hands below tightened their grip around her swollen, sloshing nuts, the teste meat too large around to be oppressed in the overfilled fists, even if they joined to encircle just one ball. The perverted robot digits stroked and squeezed, mashing the extra large cumorbs together in between, milking them like overfull mammaries, sometimes releasing one to tap the bottom with its fingertips, just strong enough to cause the round organ to hop in its stretched-low casing.

A bulge of flesh-like hard light emerged from the base of the cock-jutting machine, squeezing the aroused, glowing cumvein out of its way, growing larger, filling out like a silently inflated balloon. Until finally, the cantaloupe-big orb fell free, briefly hopping and swaying when its descent ceased against its saggy, taut container; another bulge of flesh, pressed between black, unyielding metal and pliant, blue dick grew out from the confinement, sparing no room for cock and ball to remain before joining its heavy twin, seven inches below the motionless, bloated member.

Symmetra’s extra big cock became so weighted with blood, the expanded flesh mercilessly rigid, dripping huge marbles of glue-y pre that stretched and broke from her engorged knob to tap upon the smooth platform. The dark woman played with her restraints by uncaging some of her lustful vitality, her hips futilely attempting to pump forward, just wanting to brush the side of her diamond-solid erection against the life-like toy, but staunchly held upon her seat by her nuts. “Hmmmm.” The carnal rage saturated her veins, merging with her nerves as she throatedly hummed her NEED, maintaining her power over this energy and not letting it consume her will, hands balled into fists and calves flexed, the free-flowing nectar of her inflamed womanhood slowly streaming down her scrotum and over her balls, slickening the robot hands to be massaged into the loose flesh.

The equally goddess-endowed cock before Vaswani smoothly shifted to motion again, bringing it’s flared glans to bear upon its creator’s honey-drooling, sensitive tip. For the third time, it pushed forward and pulled back and again, giving pre-stringy kisses, thoroughly mixing its slippery oil with Satya’s friction-obliterating, natural lubricant in “open-mouth” joinings, locking their pissholes together as passionate lovers. With more slimy pecks came another deep kiss, of which the hard light cock did not break, pressing stronger against Satya’s freshly-forged maleness, keenly focusing its mimicked prowess against her honey-flooded pisser. As gentle as could be expertly designed, the machine never let up on the pressure, the two huge cocks no longer liplocked as the penetrative tip of girthy light began spreading Symmetra’s cockhead open.

The Indian woman’s heart drummed, her gaped, full-lipped mouth sucking and blasting full lungs of calm but sexually waterlogged breaths. Her swollen-tight glans “split” to the sides around the sluggish invader, accepting the first few inches of the exact replica of herself. The thumbs of the hands around her testes pressed against her delicate anatomy, more firmly milking them through their thin casing, mechanically churning her baby batter toward a boil.

Her cock’s mouth wrapped tight around the hard light’s thick glans, her pisspussy opening up for more to slowly push deeper inside, cockbelly bulging out further, the stiffened flesh widened at the sides. “Oooooooo~.” The ridge of the mimic cockhead pressed against Satya’s knob like the mushroom-shaped cork in a bottle for a small moment, the woman’s dick inevitably choking down more of the blue schlong. “Uuuhuh.” The feel of the slickened, proud cap dragging against her insides made it easier to let slip just a little more fuck power, the hard light machine measuring the responses of Symmetra’s nerves and muscles, juicing its plunge through her cock to quicker run her through.

With its shaft coated in Vaswani’s honey, the huge hard light member sank into her pisser, its inch-fat vein pressing so deliciously against her cock’s pussy. “Uuuunh~. Huuuh~.” Inches after inches swallowed, past a foot in depth and continued. “Ffmmmmh!” What felt like too long suddenly became too quick, the bound woman disappointed to witness how little glowing cock was left to be inside her, the black base of the robot arm soon approaching her greedy cock’s lips. In the confined room, the weak spitting sound of displaced cockhoney rang in Satya’s ears as her body jolted (as little as she could), the entire two-and-a-half-feet of dick sheathed completely in her own thirty-inch length, Symmetra issuing a slight hiss before her moan of thought-mugging pleasure. “Ahaa.”

There the machine rest, filling up Satya’s cock. She reveled in this window of calm, her stretched cock pulsing from the plateaued sensitivity, clamping against the welcome penetration, part of her mind intently focused upon just how close the glowing endowment’s fat crown sat to her dragonfruit-thick prostate, the flesh it did press upon itself applying faint but undeniable pressure to the weighty g-spot. Satya’s muscles wanted to close her legs, to squeeze her thighs against her fat, big cock, tendons attached to her testicles and maleness tugging in vain, her fists uncurled into claws then clenched back, held against their desire to stroke and tease her length and screaming, juicy cunt.

Without ceremony, the hard light endowment jerked into motion, the matte black arm swinging back to begin unholstering from Vaswani’s needy cock, unconcerned with the sudden bolt of lightning it struck through her girth to rock against her core, causing her to gasp with wide eyes. As the inches of swollen, veined, glowing blue collected outside of the dark woman, so, too, did the heap of pre it dragged away, crystal-clear, hot streamers and ropes liberally drizzling off the thickly coated tumescence, audibly splattering or pouring into the growing pool between Symmetra’s heels. “Aahuuh!” But before the real-like length could exit entirely from the black pissmuscle, the merciless cockhead still lodged within, the machine fucked back in balls-deep, bouncing its base off of Satya’s plump crown to extract over two-feet of its turgid mass and shoulder back in entirely again. Again. Again. Again. Its mimicked balls *plap, plap* plapping under where Vaswani’s shaft and knob met.

“Uuuuh~! AAHuh! Uuuh. Uuuh. Uuuh.” The programming executed barreling its cock through Satya’s pisslips at a tireless, temperate thrust and pull, sloppifying the platform and growing the pool of Symmtra’s cockhoney onto the room’s floor. “Uuuuh! Uuuuh! Uuuuh! Uuuuh!” Dense baseballs of concentrated pleasure struck through the fine-tuned nerves within her cockpussy, pinballing up her stem and rippling the surface of her core, vibrating dick-satisfaction through it to crash as repeat waves of bliss within the confines of her skull, every bone-cracking pitch riding on the blue cockfucker’s plunge. Her reign over the lust beast and its cage held resolute.

Throughout, Satya’s eyes stayed locked upon her cock being widened and filled out, repeatedly bloated then returned to something of her natural size, the faint glow of the hard light girth shining through her dark brown erection, the brightness of her mimic twisting its steak out and back in, its balls swaying and colliding with her sensitivity and themselves, drawing out unbroken, substantial ribbons of pre. “MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm~!”

A high-voltage current coursed through her cock and washed over her belly, chest, legs, and arms; and a second, channeled directly through Vaswani’s sensitivity, vibrating across her skin. Both breasts stiffened their fat, double-inch-long nipples against the detail-sensitive tunic, her titty meat wobbling and rippling at once or alternating with the tremors of cockfucking and Symmetra’s own tensing and spasming muscles, swinging inward to hug together and form a deep, arm-swallowing cleavage when she arched her back, the tendons in her triple thicc booty cheeks flexing with the instinct to thrust, to breed.

The turgid hard light pulled out, then fucked back in hard, yanking back out, once more digging back in quicker before, punching into Symmetra’s cock and locking in-place. Dark brown, heavy balls heaved, pressing up against the mechanism cinched around the base of their sack. Her cockbelly pushed out slighty and her deepthroating pisslips erupted with her thick cream. The white-hot issuance collected around the joined mouth and hard light for the fraction of a second before sputtering and pinched liquid flow sprayed and jettisoned. Swollen strings and oblong bullets of gooey pearl flung and urinated, criss-crossing and peppering the machine arm, muddying the pool of pre below, scatter and coating the hard light’s wobbling nuts, oozing down her own cumvein to collect in the folds of her scrotum and the joints of the robot hands.

“Huuuuuuh~.” Satya blew a taxed exhale with each messy ejaculation struggling to spew past the lodged hard light cock stuffed down her pissthroat. When she began to wind down, her dick muscles slacking, the glowing girth pulled free of Symmetra, extracting its length with a thick, rope-y splatter of cum marbled through the mixed coating of oil and pre. Though her urethra gaped, Satya’s cock freely spat up three of her remaining ribbons of molten sperm.

With so open a cockhole, the flung ropes of nut weakly hopped an inch or two from Vaswani, barely missing the now stationary hard light maleness, viscous strings of Indian dick juice hanging from the still rigid, extra large girth, one particularly heavy rope of cum slowly sliding down and off the ridge of its big glans. The Vishkar agent squirmed in her bindings, eyes shut in blissful afterglow.

When her cock’s muscles flexed, reaching inward to toss out the last belly-filling wad of seed, the erect light jerked into motion, darting forward and fucking back into Symmetra’s pisshole. “AHa~.” The sexual tissue once again stretched out and filled with solid light, pulsing thickly to deluge the dark woman’s swimmers, instead joining and mixing the liberal coating of honey and fattening the errant strings of liquid ivory dumped over the automaton. Her pearly vigor seeped up around the tight kiss of blue and Indian maleness.

The thick light drew out once the final spurt of gooey nut ended, eased out, some of its features obscured by the globs of semen glued to it, pure white caked under the cap of glowing cockhead and inside the two-finger-sized mouth. The robot arm leaned to Satya’s left and extended toward her; the Vishkar architect cracked open her carnal-doused oculars and let part her pillow-lipped maw. She took in the cheek-packing tip, swirling and lapping her tongue over the unyielding bell shape, collecting her sweet pre and delicious cum before finally giving a suck, extracting the hidden liters of her nut taken into the hard light spunk artery. A sweet rainbow of fruits melted over Satya’s tongue, bubbles of air mixing into the soft cheese texture when she enthusiastically yanked the hot seed noisily down her throat, the distinct season of her masculine insides accenting the dick milk.

As a well-practiced dance, the horny agent opened her gullet for the machine dildo to suddenly press into her further, bulging her neck, spreading her thicc lips thin, twisting slightly during the plunge. Then it pulled back, slowly; nearly all the cum blasted across its swollen surface replaced with a gloss of glistening saliva, sharply defining the details of mimicked veins and internal ribbing. The light cock exited from between Vaswani’s lips mutedly, being smooched on its extra big knob as her mouth closed on the heel of its pull-out; she was in no hurry, savoring her own juices, licking across her teeth and swallowing the remnants of syrupy warmth.

It was while Satya drifted in candied euphoria that the photon cock and balls retracted back into the sphere of the mechanical arm; reverting to its initial round form, then again growing out in a phallic shape, curling. Around and around, lying at the base and filling outward, thickening with each spiral, quickly reaching around five-and-a-half inches in girth.

Eventually, the dark brown woman’s cock, still fully stiff with a deep hunger, pulsed thickly, each bloodgulping throb shrinking her cock’s gaping cumthroat back to closed in over a dozen seconds. After roughly a minute, Satya focused through her thoughtless, ecstasy high to drink in her enacted designs.

The flexed-bicep-thick object filled out to forty-six inches length of spiral texture, its tip rounding off like a baseball bat; a focused eye would notice the small beads lining the spiral from base to tip, barely an inch apart from another. The robot arm dove toward the attached platform, angling above the robot hands that currently molested Satya’s testes with a ginger massage, and reaching past her saggy ballsack. The hard light rod heft itself upward, closing the gap above it before Vaswani’s pussy, extending forward a few inches more while giving her plump, brown lips a harsh taste of its firm, beaded spiral. “Ah ha haaa~. Aaah. Mmm~.”

More slowly now, the machine arm pulled its newly formed pleasure pillar back, expertly having collected some of Symmetra’s nectar to make the journey easier on her wet labia. A sharp inhale preceded a throaty moan, her knees shuddering briefly. “MMmmmmhmmmm~.” Sluggishly, the near-four-foot, glowing dildo, drawn intimately against her hot, soaking lips, spreading them apart, dragged against her pinkness, careful not to brutalize her clit but rubbing along her nonetheless, catching its beads and crevices on the folds of her pussy muscles and yawning pisshole, twisting to manipulate how often her glistened, hooded pearl would be tugged and struck over sixty-plus seconds.

By the time the stiff, brutal dildo’s tip brushed higher against Satya, her cunt nursing on a portion of the sexual cudgel’s blunt end, the blue light rod dripped with her clear sap, pulling away from Symmetra’s pussy and righting itself upward to tower over her achingly solid cock. The Indian woman shut the cage on her behemoth lust, wresting control of her nerves again when she beheld the girth and length of what was to batter her insides. Reading her body, the machine acted hot behind Satya, the massaging hands below picking up incremental speed and strength with every rotation of squeezing, tugging, milking, and rolling, its hard light-mounted arm rotating to rise higher and angle downward, poised accusingly, deadly, at the excessively drooling, brown dicklips under its glow.

Vaswani’s breathing calmed, silently circulating air through her nostrils while she fastened her enthralled sight on the dildo hovering over her cock, only a handful of inches between the taut knob of her length and the dull tip of the hard light club. When it dropped, Satya’s breath lapsed.

The plunging speed punched tip to tip within the blink of an eye before oiled and freshly fucked cockhole opened up, easily enveloping the longer, thicker phallus, barreling through Symmetra’s sensitive pipe. The dark woman’s plump cocksuckers puckered, spouting a quiet exhale; her wrists and ankles yanked on their hard light shackles, unblinkingly swallowing the detail of the faint glow of blue shining through her stretched dickflesh, its spiral, beaded texture more-than-faintly impressing through her blood-pumped member. On and on, the hard light bat fed into Satya’s bloated cock at its “falling” pace, even when reaching the dense sphincter of her big pleasure knot, it simply shouldered through without losing speed. “EEeehAH!”

Satya, through the harsh onslaught of ecstasy boiling up and splashing inside her skull, counted every bead that passed through that sensitive part of her depths, tilting her head back with an open mouth and bared teeth, silently breathing through the ordeal. Her libido took on the depth of a dragon’s greed, the purple, fiery creature curling upon itself and thrashing with mad might, yet Symmetra’s imprisoning grasp remained immoveable no matter how amplified or concentrated any stimulus empowered it so.

With her prostate wrapped around, sucking the blue dildo, overfilling her breast with burning lust as more inches sank into her, eyes roaming the white room’s ceiling, the tacky sound of a creviced surface rolling over pre-slathered cock became white noise to Vaswani. Only the jolt of the hard light club hilting completely down her cock, shoving her in her seat and causing her massive tits to wobble, brought her visual attention back to the sounding; her fat cock deepthroated every foot and extra inches of shaped light, tearily filled and filled again to the base and beyond, the subtle glow only obstructed by the thicc, pulsing vein branched like a single-trunk tree and sat to the left of the top of her stretched schlong.

Despite her cockflesh being bulged, Satya’s muscles could still tug on her length, and her need could still expand the spongy anatomy with each heartbeat. There, the mechanical arm sat, awaiting the next trigger in its programming, arguably the one and only point of Symmetra’s masturbation where she possessed some measure of control. She even tested the prompt, tensing her thighs, thrusting futilely against her restraints, spitting on her obscenely split-to-the-sides cockhead, shaking her chest from side to side to rub the combat fabric over her thumb-swollen, dark nipples. Even the artificial hands full of her testicles had plateaued in stimulation, switching to simply hefting her nuts in a soft palm or lightly slapping them to keep her body interested in the idea of greater pleasure.

Once more, Vaswani slipped two fingers off of her carnal wellspring and the dragon’s fire rocketed into her nerves, her need fueling her increased heart rate and working what muscles it could in soliciting even minute sensation, her cumthroat wringing against the hard light intruder buried through her heavy prostate, the muscles of her ass clenching in attempt to rub her pussy. The black orb perched upon Satya’s squished glans lurched upward, ripping more than two feet free of her girth, the blue, spiraled rod’s nectar-drenched surface replaced with fat strings of cockhoney that melted into the grooves. “Eeehmmmm~!” And just as quickly, the machine twisted its dildo and gyrated widely from left to right and again, drawing a circle in the air before Vaswani as it thoroughly and roughly fucked a rotation of a yard or several inches into her thick dick, making her maleness perform an impression of a metronome.

Then her grip slipped.

The dragon’s fire launched forth like erupting magma as Symmetra’s nerves were set ablaze with fuck. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAH~! AAaaaah! AAAAAAHAAAH~! AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!” She regret every blink she took to refresh her eyes, gorging her mind on the ferocious prostate battery her cock received. “Eeeeeeeeeh. AH, AH, AH, AH.” Her brow creased, teeth gritting between stress-opened, thicc lips, her golden brown eyes bouncing left and right with her waving, fucked cock or up and down with the light-bent toy shoving and yanking through her. Seconds-shy of a minute elapsed, ropes of pre tossed by the maniac thrusting behind it and every direction, gluing to its mechanical arm, enlarging the miniature lake of natural lube and fresh, hot jizz, twirling end over end to plaster onto Satya’s thigh and calf, spraying across her balls to make her nut massage tacky, drooling in heavy ribbons off the lip of her pisser.

“AAAAHuh! AAAAhuh! AAAAAAAH~!” Through the furious display, the hands on her cumorbs palmed them at the sides and curled their fingers around to squeeze tight, their stems ballooning with white tar. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHH~!” Where pre was drooling, flinging, spraying, steaming-hot, throat-clogging spunk more violently replaced it, tossing further and higher, catching strings of molten alabaster on the seamless door and access panel, splattering ribbons on the mechanical arm, pissing ropes against the underside of Vaswani’s tits and drizzling over her strong abdomen, retching cords onto the platform to spread the deepening lake of cum. The hard light rod penetrated Symmetra just a bit faster through her orgasm, stopping up gouts of nut when deeply docked past her fat knot, allowing it to sputter and disgorge between dick and cudgel on the drawback.

Intuitively, the forty-six-inch bludgeon slowed its pumping before every degree of Satya’s weakening climax, quick to lessen then cease swinging her cock side-to-side but continuing to sink and extract its full, girthy size through her cumthroat, disjoining to allow her shorter, less vigorous ropes of seed to spill from her gaped maleness.

“Uuuuuh~.” Satya pullled full-lung on her funk of needy pussy sweat and cum, the perfume filling the room and beginning to concentrate. Only a few breaths away from a drained orgasm. “Uuuuh~.” Vaswani’s cock remained rock-hard, the more-than-firm grip on her nuts softening, the hard light club fucking deep into her and letting up so she could ejaculate another viscous, robust ribbon. “Uuuuh~.” The photon dildo, on one drawback out of Satya’s gaping, pink cumthroat, visibly pulsed before plunging into her depths again. Another withdraw came another pulse, followed by the same prostate-abusing sheath, blanketing its blue glow with cockmeat. “Mmmmhmhmhmmm~.”

The next time the machine arm plucked its tool out of Symmetra, it was slowly, and transformative, its base splitting up the middle with every inch that came out of her cum-blasted cockhole for dicksweaty air. Twelve inches, eighteen inches, twenty-five inches. Thirty. Agonizingly lapping Satya’s nerves from climax back to throbbing thrilled, causing her endowment to suck upon another bucketful of red power. When the forty-sixth inch quietly popped out of Satya, the entire hard light rod became two, undulating from the mouth of the black sphere down it’s beaded, spiral length.

Involuntarily, the tendons in her pelvis tugged, and her cock responded. The slab of beaten sex sliced back to slam against the dark architect’s cum-drizzled belly; in the window of a small moment, bouncing off her abs with womb glue smeared over the middle of her length, soon-to-break strings connecting between cock and belly, she peered deep into her opened-up pissmuscle. The knob of her cock pried apart, soft pinkness messied with globs of cum, columns of cockbutter stretching from one side of the cumthroat wall to the opposite, some collapsing under the weight of collecting spunk and falling to return home, pulsing, throbbing with an aura of yummy ache. She gazed far into the entire thirty-inch depth, wishing she could see further inside, before the solid stiffy fell back to resting, redirecting Symmetra’s gaze to her hard light gadget.

The arm rotated, maneuvering the doubled dildo to point at the ceiling, its texture melting and sliding with the ripples into a new shape, thickening. Rising. The beads collected into each other, recessing into the club then rising back outward as larger, dull nubs, fewer and spaced further apart. Portions of the spiral pattern smoothened while those remaining puckered and widened their crevice, shaping replicas of a cephalopod’s finely-textured suckers. The sixty-inch tentacles wrapped around each other, the nubs and suckers between their combined six-inch girth hooked against or latched onto one another.

For a moment, the massive construct trembled, both tentacles struggling to pull apart from each other until they did, extending left and right of Symmetra. The pair danced through the air toward their creator’s sides, sliding their sizable-nubbed forms onto her ribs; their speed increasing the more they spanned across Satya’s clothed torso, pressing her enormous tits together and wrapping around their base. One tentacle circling behind the other, the architect’s fat, torpedo tits squished out; that was where the tentacles’ uniform action deviated, gliding over her erect nipples, nubs flicking them, the hard light body wrapping around the sensitive titty bud and squeezing. “Uuh~.” Up and down and again part of a tentacle swiped over the thinly-clothed knocker, suckers and prongs rubbing and dragging, tugging a milker by her oversized teat. The swollen light even ventured up over Symmetra’s collarbone, its fat bodies curling and probing to fill her mouth, giving the dark-skinned architect another, albeit small, sampling of her sticky, sugary cockhoney.

Like a cobra’s strike, the hard light tentacles pulsed, radiating a raised, sexual heat against Vaswani’s tits and briefly teased mouth before snapping away, the aperture arm yanking away a few feet to whip its appendages against the Indian woman’s girth. The studded, gripping lengths choked precisely under the cap of her pummeled, reddened cockhead, cinching where shaft and knob connected to seal-up the blood coursing through the shiny tip. The throbbing-thick light coiled and tightened, hooping more of its fatness around her gaped, aching pisser. The impulse for her muscles to fuck forward soaked into Symmetra’s pelvis, the tentacles loosening their grip and beginning to writhe and glide over dick meat. They twisted all around the bell-shaped anatomy, much like with her tits, flicking their big nubs against the flare, swiping them through her yawning cocklips, digging against the spongy pacifier, suckers smooching and gnawing all over.

They spanked, choked, and licked, girthy light tips stroking up and down the battered glans, agitating the taut flesh, strangling the knob until she gulped another stein of blood then stroking off. Satya’s body upended her stores of thrusting impulses, her mouth agape and eyebrows concerned over her played-with glans, lustful nerves stoked on end, watching where the tentacle prongs headed to rub and poke and tickle, suckers gripping and pulling on the delicate cockhead.

A wrist-fat, short, clear ribbon spat up from Vaswani’s maleness, falling back over her tenderized cockhole and surrounding blue briars. The tentacles behaved as if parched for water, their swollen, lengthy forms lapping up the tar-y lube and more rapidly choking and riding against their creator’s sensitive tip, the tacky peel of duct tape accompanying every squirm and vacuum of nubs and suckers. Symmetra’s knob being polished was not brief, the tentacle ministrations stroking, nursing, squeezing, punishing, maintaining the Indian architect’s lust at her peak, coaxing a second pocket-wad of pre, whipping, asphyxiating, teasing her pulverized cockmouth. A third armful of heavy, melted wax, thoroughly coating the tentacles and Satya’s plump, clobbered tip. Finally, both “arms” curled around and around her brutalized cockhead, enveloping the bellend in a cylinder of light before tightening, looking as though to crush the spongy flare but simply being popped off the sensitive, slickened knob.

The five-foot-long, twinned dildo rose again, the tall, thick lights swaying a simple dance. Satya beheld looming tentacles for a brief moment, eyes roaming over the chaotic detail in a single, quick lap from base to tip before the towering hard light slammed downward. The Indian woman sucked air through her teeth when the length-wise tip struck home between her gaping cocklips, splashing a few drops of her dickspit and cockcream to sprinkle her cheeks. Rather than sink, the dual tentacles wriggled down the cum-stringed, stretched pisshole, the mechanical arm slowly rotating again.

Mouth agape in silence, the Vishkar agent shuddered from the assault, eyes wide and brow worried as she witnessed her cock stretched further by the nubbed construct, its suckers pulling Satya’s sensitive flesh inward to more brutally run its form against her nerves, spiraling rockets of pleasure directly through her root and straight into her heart and brain. The machine arm finished rotating and began descending toward Symmetra’s cock, the twin tentacles still slowly worming down her cumthroat, untwining and twining again, visibly raising portions of her cock where the large nubs sank across and spun around.

Again, as the hard light phallus filled out her thirty-inch pecker, its glow bloomed unmistakably though her strained dickmeat, highlighting the silhouette of her pulsing, blood-filled vein. And further still it travelled, squirming toward her prostate. “Ah.. Ah.” Gradually, the nubs flicked and popped through her dragonfruit-thicc knot, stretching her taut only to be sucked back in for the next nub to force its full way past, each time freshly strumming the bundle of pleasure nerves. “Aha. Ee.. Ah~.” Deeper still it writhed through Satya’s poor endowment, the bulges being swallowed down her cock disappearing into her depths. The dark woman’s teeth clacked shut as the tentacles twisted quicker when reaching and bulging the stems of her testes, their brutal sucker and prong texture more defined in the constricting pipes.

Rendered mute, Vaswani’s jaw jut forward, plump-lipped mouth agape, body trembling through both inhales and exhales, the girthy “arms” pouring, digging, squirming closer toward her balls. The messaging hands opened their palms away from her tender spheres and submerged into the opaque pool of cock juice, allowing the tentacles to penetrate Symmetra’s nuts with ease, filling up the hot spheres with more-than-warm oil and curling, hard light length. The sexual bliss of sucking cock, plunging deep into ass, and sitting on a fat pole all condensed and force-fed throbbing, hot into each nerve wired throughout her stretched cock and filling-out testes.

Simultaneously they sunk, the twin, sucking, curling tentacles swelling out cumorb flesh tight, the blue hard light’s glow shining stronger through Satya’s balls the more of the animated dildo she was forced to gulp.

“Uuunh~.” The audible squish of metal kissing honey-slickened cocklips signalled the complete connect of fully hard light-pregnant cock and balls, displacing from Symmetra a throaty, primal moan.

The moment every inch sat buried within her length and testes did their thrashing begin, the severe texture lashing the Indian woman’s nerves into a fit of edged orgasm, the tentacles folding, coiling, curling, rotating in her overcrowded nuts. Her ivory sludge thickened, the conjured, split dildo mixing up sensitive insides and driving her balls into double production of dick spit pumping between the airtight confines of cockmeat sucked against hard light, and weighing down the oblong, soccer ball-distended cumorbs with fresh, hot vigor.

Mechanical arm frozen in place, the seal between inanimate orb and cock mouth held firm equally by machine, and taut, blood-engorged maleness. The two, thick tentacles spun and rotated over each other, their tips folding back on themselves to scrape out of the over-capacity, pinhole confines of Symmetra’s stems and switch places, violently undulating and bunching up or spreading against her prostate, suckers clinging all over but especially around her gaping pleasure knot. Every nub and fine detail of the suckers, the hard light body coolly familiarizing itself with every crevice of the dark woman’s raw, erogenous flesh, her conscious mind meticulously weaving every chronological fucking of her cock and balls.

Heat rose. Flesh tensed to pull and constrict, viscous pepper gravy nutmud stirring up, enormous, fat-nipped, spunk-glazed breasts rising and falling with deep breaths. Despite the swollen intrusions, Satya’s loaded testes heaved mightily, her stuffed girth throbbing and pulsing with more raging fuel. The hard light limbs ceded naught, whisking and kneading cum and sensitive nerves.

Slowly, Satya’s teeth closed, her head falling back, and gradually spreading her slack lips into a tense, labored grin that pushed her eyelids narrow, the dark woman’s breath lowly hissing through pearly whites. Her bulging, low-hanging nuts heaved again to hug up against the base of her packed cumvein, their gluey contents audibly sloshing, crashing, and dunking in on itself. Of the burdensome volume of cock saliva being mixed and sealed up within her, only a small marble could collect under the machine and Vaswani’s cockhead, the vibrations of schlong sounding eventually causing the bead of honey to fall, creating a substantial string all the way down.

Up to the very moment of release, the tentacles embedded in Vaswani revealed no pattern of letting up or extraction. The muscles in her empty pussy squeezed her pinkness flat against each other, heavy dollops of womanly nectar plummeting into and rippling the pool of steaming cockbutter. Hot testicles heaved a third time, hugging on either side of her light-filled cock, pinching her womanhood tighter by the outermost plump.

All of Symmetra’s tendons blossomed into orgasm, carnal radiation billowing from her hot pelvis, stronger jets of breath hissed past her teeth and sucked between them before her throat clenched. “Eeuugh.” Her molten pudding spunk rising against the deep-invaded tentacles, only for the hard light dildos to instantly open a pore at the center of every sucker. Her eyes crossed as she hands-free hurled her protein batter. Or the tentacles vacuumed the bubbling cement glue. Vaswani’s muscles pulsed and tugged, her nerves alight with bliss-drunk nut, all while the hard light lengths glut her rich sperm, guzzling piping-hot jizz as a living creature would, rather than continuously pull from Satya’s depths, synchronized to swallow the most volume of cum at every other second, despite each of her melted pearl ropes measuring one hundred yards.

“Ah.” The Vishkar agent became nearly silent in her third dispense, only choking out a fraction of a breath, the inferno of fuck spreading up her breast to fill her skull with sensational warmth, stoked inside her overfed ensemble by sequoioideae logs.

The flesh-dampened music of jettisoning and sucked up ejaculate performed minute after minute. As the gallons vanished inside the mechanical arm, a protrusion of hard light pulsed and bulged under the cock-sheathed tentacles with every dozenth swallow, squeezing past unyielding orb lip and attempting to dominate the shared aperture. Growing so large as to dislodge inch after inch of the twin dildo with its increasing size, the ballooning pouch pushing Satya’s “tear”-glazed knob back, bunching up the spongy tip’s underside. Eventually itself bunching and squishing between the mechanical arm and the penetrated endowment, filling out downward until its collected weight obeyed the law of gravity and dropped.

The elongated watermelon shape shown as much glow as the phallic end of the hard light manifestation, snapping taut barely an inch away from the spent nut below and swaying slightly, housed in a smooth, loose skin. Again, another balloon of warm, luminescent blue began squeezing its way free from the orb’s already-thickly-crowded cavity, enlarging, too, alongside the massive quantity of baby batter its tentacles devoured. It heaved and bulged and pushed as its twin before also dropping its weight down into the same thin sack; the blazing testicles of a giant.

Symmetra’s machine finished creating its pair of sagging, gargantuan balls a small time before the mechanical arm began slowly pulling away, the swollen, cum-inhaling tentacles energetically writhing over each other, their extraction just as pleasuring as when they sank down her big cock, fat nubs flicking past her deepthroating prostate, suckers dragging along erotically-receptive muscle. By the time the entwined dildo fully removed itself from Vaswani’s sensitive organ, every pint-heavy drop of gooey nut was cleanly extracted, her cock mouth gaping inches-wide, girth hotly pulsing from the stirred arousal that overlapped her orgasm. The Indian woman’s testes gently hopped twice, thrice, the ache of a fourth, pussy-starved erection rocketing their production of searing-hot dough into a village-breeding emergency.

Rotating, facing the balls-deep-long tentacles away from their creator, the mechanical arm pulled further away as a whole from Satya, its fabricated spheres of virility too heavy to do more than light wobbling and swinging, leaning to the side and lowering toward the cum lake. It drew an invisible semi-circle until the shrinking tentacles, still squirming randomly, faced the underside of the dark pair of scorching, churning swimmer cauldrons. The nubbed, cephalopod appendages quickly lost mass, receding into their aperture as the arm submerged into ankle-deep, pale tar, leaving little surface of its humongous balls above the opaque sea of sludge.

From the shallow depths, seemingly sinister in motion, three serpentine, shitter-splitting-girthy cocks silently rose, throbbing brighter than before. Symmetra’s spent nut phobically fell away from the enormously-swollen, eight-inch-wide schlongs, each with a unique and two-inch-fat vein pulsing along their infinite lengths, their identical, spongy cockheads squat and tapered from their relatively giantic meatiness, the hood of their foreskins peeled back fully by their manufactured hard-ons.

Instinctively, Vaswani tugged at her wrists’ restraints. “Mmhuh.” Her grunt an even mixture of awe and exhaustion, attempting to stand and being thoroughly reminded how snuggly bound her cumorbs were, let alone her ankles. The dragon of lust could have been shackled, yet she allowed it to flex and fly, to breathe its destructive breath over her body, carnal flames rolling over her torpedo-thick tits, licking wide-tongued over her strong abdomen, whipping a hurricane inferno into the deepest reaches of her still gaped, big cock and heavy, bloated nuts, saturating her pussy and womb. Her length at full attention, welcoming.

One hydra maleness bowed low, leveling its plump, open-mouthed tip at its creator’s testicles. A single ball issued a note, a bubble popping, not unlike a boiling stew made with thicker-than-too-thick sauce. The  **hard** light girth tapped the sensitive organ strong enough to cause a back and forth swing, abruptly calming the motion with a “licking” swipe up the assaulted teste. “Uhnhuh~.” The hydra cock rose to rejoin its brothers, all three moving together toward Satya’s aching tool. One snaked around the base of her cock while another slid its constricting body around the base of her scrotum, coiling downward until squeezing tight against the middle of her spunk tanks. That cock rose as its brother fell, both wrapping more of themselves around the base of Symmetra’s abused dick and tightening another body of cock around her overworked testicles.

The center hydra, easily eclipsing the hard light architect's cored-out girth, had lowered to press its brutally pronounced pissgut against Vaswani’s tenderized cumvein, gliding menacingly upward. The three cock bodies pulsing, tensing, and sliding over the Indian woman’s full package, even locking around her thighs to tease her womanhood, the distended pythons slithering tight over dark plumpness, smushing nectar-drenched lips between the hot, hard light twins.

The moment the middle triplet’s enormous tip reached Symmetra’s still-blasted-open pisshole, it simply poured its way inside. “Eeeheh, aaaaaAAAH.” The flesh of Satya’s schlong stretched thinner, the glow of the pleasure construct brimming through her cock, upending its length unabated, the dark brown length tearfully forced to deepthroat. Down it sank with the speed of flowing putty, swelling out the woman’s hardness to her limit as the maximum measure of its thickness shouldered through. “UUUUUUhuh~!”

Her prostate was the first part of her anatomy to begin recovering from the third iteration, her remarkable elasticity bouncing near-back into its vice-like state. Only for the hydra girth to bash against the knot, raw size powering the constricting ring open for the squat knob to poke through, then bending her open to yawn for its quantity; simply a matter of the length of an exhale before it burrowed through. Satya wanted to cum on the spot. “IIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! AAAAAAAAAHAAAAA~!” Randomly, the hard light cock’s path buried down Satya’s right nut root. “IIHHHAHAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAH!” The swell showed through her scrotum, the bloated stem skin-tight against the detail of bulbous vein and womb-crushing dick.

When it passed the cinch at her cock’s base, the two cock pythons loosened and reconstricted, sliding around more, performing the same when the cock-buried hard light penetrated the pinhole of her testicle’s stem. But not at all at the lowest. When the massively substantial length shoved into Vaswani’s ball, held in-place squished against its sister, scraping its texture against the seed-carpeted insides, the double constrictions tightened. “IIIYAAAAHAAAAAAAA! MMMHAAAAAAAAA!” The brutality of the sounding manhandled her to the edge of climax, yet that same force kept her deliciously at the brink, her left spunk tank vigorously attempting to hop four times but kept soundly gripped.

Despite the size in her depths, Symmetra’s honey still welled up around the lips of her distressed pisser, a fat ring of clear molasses rolling against the still plunging invader. It dunked into her gallons of still multiplying cum and began weakly thrashing, rubbing its side against the orgasmically-delicate walls, filling the ball with more of its length. All of this in a single stroke in before the swing out, the cockhead’s cap catching on nerves in her nut, the sphincter of the root, and purposely angling to get caught against any portion of her wide-open knot. But when it flicked out of her prostate is when the plunge back inside began, programmed to copulate with her testes at random, incidentally sinking into the same cum cauldron. “UUUUUUUUUUGHH~! UUNNNNNH~!”

The hard light hydra quickly climbed in speed, its thrashing body twisting and wobbling down Satya’s beat up cock, stroking deep into one or the other ball, stirring up their molten, gooey contents and extracting at nerve-fucking angles and intensity over sweetspots. Tears ran freely down the Vishkar architect’s cheeks to soak into her tunic, panting her moans between mistakably pained cries. “Huunh~, AAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAHAAAAAAAUH! Huunh~, IIYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Huunhmm~, AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!” The tacky squirting and smacking and peeling of cock fucking honey-flooded cock flung over every corner of the room, the dark woman’s nuts pouring steam that rolled over the cock boas squeezing her, the dragon lashing its body and spewing heat with nowhere to bellow its napalm. “UUUUNNNNNGH~!”

With a bassy pop, the glowing anaconda yanked completely free of Symmetra, whose throbbing, gaped cock pissed a three-second-long, ribbon of pre, part of the would-be continuous, crystal-clear rope breaking and splattering as it struck the still dancing hydra. Like a phantom rocket of quaking ecstasy passing through and up her, the snap of the two constricting cock hydras ripping away from her full package heavy-handedly thrummed a cord across her ready-to-burst nerves, the architect flexing her fists with a maddening drive to impregnate the air, testicles free to leap up and hug against her cumvein before dropping to a gentle, leadened sway, loudly sloshing and gooping.

Together, the infinite-length cocks poised like cobras, their swollen bodies vibrating, shaking loose dull-tipped, wide cones to raise three-inches-high, randomly spaced across their thick spans of dick. Satya blew her breath through puckered lips before inhaling deep, seizing the lull in dickpouding to brace herself against the sexual overload to come. Per programming, however, the hydra was to demolish such efforts, one hard light cock striking down to punch, tap up, and slap both of Vaswani’s nuts. “IIIIEEEEHeheh!” The hot bloom of impending ejaculation rose in her pelvis, her tender orbs whipping their boiling, buttery ballsludge. The assault was brief, but in reality a pause, raining a torrent of more strikes and squeezes.

Simultaneously, the remaining two closed in on her oozing cock’s maw, slathering themselves in her freely-flowing dick spit, frotting their lengths against her cock’s open lips together, slapping their girth against her sensitive tip, until both heads pressed side-by-side to poke into her cockpussy. Brows raised, eyes wide, teeth clenched between open lips, lungs froze; time stopped, the fraction of the moment just slightly prolonging the sensation of pressure building against her battered schlong.

They punched down. The raised cones audibly flicking a dull note past Vaswani’s gagged cockhead, doubling the size she took into her just previously, girthy light ramming through her length and yanking her knot wider. “TsssYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!” The moment her balls attempted to jump, ready to launch a payload thick and violent enough to sire a busy town, each hydra twisted their way down her root, sheathing in each stem and plunging absolute and wholly into her nuts, stretching her sack downward to dip the cumorbs in her lake of baby batter, stuffing them so thoroughly as to be stopped up from nutting.

The same as before, both cock hydras alternated plunging entirely ball-deep and snapping their knob’s flare across her canyon-stretched prostate before repeating the deep, ferocious stroking. At one point, the twin, textured pythons fucked deeper into Symmetra, pouring more of their endless bodies through her cock and curling around itself within her testes, stretching the ball flesh and glowing through the increasingly enlarged, thinning spunk spheres. Vaswani’s neck tensed and her pearly whites bit shut, the shear city-erasing tidal wave of pleasure thrusting thicc, rigid, swollen bolts of ecstasy lightning through her nerves, hurled rapid-fire through the root of her cock, thundering against her core mercilessly without end and bloating her brain case with  **NEED** , ricocheting the engorged, now-lust-smothered projectiles back into the depths of her sledge and balls.

Yet, as quickly, as harshly as Satya’s nuts were impregnated to twice their size with radiant, throbbing light, dipping lower into the gooey, white pool, did they drag themselves free of her pleasure-taxed balls, reversing their pour to swing back, resuming exhaustively fucking her length. The lively dildos played her stretched knot like an instrument, the inside of her balls their drums; an orchestra of cockbreeding.

Symmetra’s testicles had still been slicing back and forth, even occasionally slapping her calve, pussy, or chair, that it wasn’t entirely discernable when the third cock hydra had stopped wapping them like two speed bags. Now, however, the stiff light serpent waited for a fraction window of lull between the testes-filling and spending kinetic, its cockmouth widening open to suck onto the architect’s nuts, at first roaming over the underside of the heavy pouch and swallowing down the protein paint before settling on nursing against her left ball. And throating the cumorb. The eclipse-girthed dick taking the cock-bulging nut down a portion of its transparent body, swelling itself with the sexual mass, tugging on it with a gentle vacuum before pushing her out, bending sideways to give Satya’s right ball the same swallow.

In spite of the carnal war waged upon the Vishkar agent’s senses, she noticed the exact moment the cock hydras pulsed thickly inside her cumthroat; the sound of a weighty, large object being hauled across the surface of a body of viscous liquid, the hard light schlong sucking her nuts instead wrapping around the sag of her scrotum and pulling downward, firmly massaging her rowdy testes.

Deific bliss touched Satya through her cock, the kiss of a deity’s massive, blood-gorged, burning tip gracing the lips of her soul to impress the plunge of five lengthy tools wholly into her middle. Through streaming eyes, she beheld 20/20 the glory of her shaft obscenely gaped to take the barbarous double-fucking, watching them swell thiccer in imminent climax, pumping, coring, yanking, cone-spiked beasts shoving inside deep, lighting up her insides. The hard light’s mostly-submerged nuts rhythmically stroking in place until jerking to hug together, the gargantuan melons audibly ejecting their stolen protein.

The double python cockfucking maintained its thoroughly passionate pace until the payload bloated into their pissbellies, pressing the already enormous cumveins outward another inch. The two honey-soaked erections flicked Symmetra’s prostate on the draw out, then both smoothly dunked past the yawning ring to fill each stem and penetrate her balls, their cock lips splitting wide to disgorge inches-thick, piping-hot, liquid ivory, pumping her entire previous load back into her vigorously-mixing nuts. The hard light sex mimicked organic ejaculation, noisily spewing double obese ropes of white, bubbling pudding with a flex of muscle, slacking after roughly a minute’s time to reach for another spool of spunk and launch it back where it came. The impact of each mighty column of cum bulging Satya’s nuts for a fraction before the soft, testicle meat bounced back in place.

Forced to take in every blazing drop of gooey. “Huuuuuh~.” Vaswani raptly stared at her double penetrated, light-throating cock and the two bulbous-veined, cone-textured hydras swelling, deflating, repeating as her cumorbs enlarged to nearly triple size. At the complete mercy of her invention, held by the neck over the beckoning chasm of condensed carnal satisfaction. All fifteen, hefty, alabaster ribbons were of equal length, that, too, a calculation of keeping the architect’s desire to deluge at its highest before the final note, the balls-deep boas evenly, tranquilly, dragging their bodies out of Symmetra’s depths, twisting around each other as they vacated her stems and rode through the ring of her beaten knot.

Her heart pounded. “IIEeeeeggh!” Her balls grew heavier and thiccer, sunk halfway into her spent sea of swimming jam until being raised up and out of it by the returning robotic hands, palming the extra large jizz tanks underneath, drizzling with white cake frosting. “Ieeegh.” The twin cock hydras finally extracted with an airy suck, Satya’s maleness bouncing close to normal, still sporting a considerable yawn though her solidly robust erection, strings of hot pre connected across cockpussy walls, collecting in the middle to break or drool down into her depths or mix into the liberal coating in her pissmuscle.

Before her, the three bodies of jaw-popping-swole, honey-messy cocks rose together again, poised over Symmetra’s tool. Her length pulsed and throbbed, aching with a red glow across the dark flesh of her ensemble. For their final act, the hydra snapped into motion, smacking against cockflesh, wrapping around and sliding across her abused measure, their massive sizes squeezing together to completely encase the smaller cock, an ankle-fat dollop of pre launching into the air and spinning end over end until the considerable substance *bloop* heavily into the floor’s wasted nutrition, equally solicited from the sensation of a stroked girth and wrung out from the copious collection pooling in the once forced-open cock.

They gripped her tight, mashing home the good ache in her sore, spongy knob and fuck-burdened shaft, coiling and constricting, winding and pressing between, closing up her gaped pissgullet as they firmly frotted and stroked together, cumveins rubbing side-to-side, stiff, burning dickmuscles riding airtight over each other, the subtle texture of pre-slickened cock ribs and veins dragging across. From tip to base, base to tip, squeezing, with just a small tunnel above Satya’s cock, surrounded by the looping or undulating, powerful girths that dragged their smushed glans over Satya’s sore, shiny tip.

“NNNNNNNNNGGH! NNNNNNNNNNNNNHHNNNNNNNNHH!”

The Indian woman’s overloaded testes jumped mightily in their sack, their contents loudly crashing and squirting about, stubbornly remaining in their round-ish factories despite how ready their owner is to unleash; her session of soul-seeped edging had considerably thickened the white-hot protein. The fat light cocks kept up their fervent, outer molestation while Symmetra’s nuts struggled with their lead-like weight and adhesive ballsludge, sloshing, splashing in on itself, bubbling and stirring. Another tug of muscle yanking her stems up, clapping her nuts together, hugging on the sides of her blood-taut pillar. A sixth. A tenth.

“EELLLLLLAAAARRGGH!!”

The liquid-y thunder of copious semen launching through her roots and up her fat pisser when her balls pulled up a twelfth time, finally unburdening themselves with an irrepressible cannonfire. Satya’s cockgut filled out pregnant, the plump mouth of her swollen knob parting but forced open even wider, looking nearly split in half as the bicep-dense, thickly-steaming sea cable of melted cheese cut forth, hurtling without lost mass to drench where the ceiling met the wall.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGH~!”

A miniature, roaring waterfall of gummy cum streamed down the wall, violently pouring into the quickly growing ocean of swimmers. Swollen ribbons of pale cement bounced back from the ceiling, dangling off Satya’s fat nipples, catching against her strong abs, gluing to her lips and cheeks and hair and ears, sliming her thighs, slathering the hydra cocks tirelessly working her length, stroking out her issuance. Time approached two minutes since Vaswani began erupting her burning cord of intensely-packed virility, raising the temperature of the spent floor-nut to start bubbling with heat, concentrating the sperm sauna with musky, masculine flavor to cut with a spoon.

“UUHHUHNHUUUUUUUUH~!”

The Vishkar agent opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, eyes crossed as every fiber below her neck racked, spasmed, and seized in heavenly busting, hoping to, and rewarded with, catching throat-clogging ropes of her own sweet vigor. When the launch of liquid, ivory venom began to weaken and taper, her testicles dropped then were picked up again, throwing her second cord of sugar-pulled cream, too fresh out of the cum cauldrons.

The wasted nut deepened, rising to submerge Symmetra’s heels and swallow up her ankles. A third massive cord of stringy, molten slop tore through her depths, thickening the evaporated cock juice and making the saturating carnal aroma inescapable. The pungent taste sheathing its cock through the architect’s nostrils to spew its heavy ropes onto the back of her mouth. A fourth. A fifth column of fiery, raw dough.

By the eleventh, heaping beam of creamy, torrid sperm, Satya’s balls were completely dipped in her own gooey, sweltering release. Though technically weaker, the twelfth, the thirteenth, and fourteenth corpulent, hawser of paste-thick seed contributed identical to the initial batch, splattering upon the ceiling, rushing down the wall, and crashing into the deep, tar-y body of cum threatening to completely submerge Symmetra’s waist.

The fifteenth rope leapt from within the wreathing cocks, more drizzling the wall with its still obese density , gluing a smooth texture of packed swimmers chaotically criss crossed over the vertical surface.

“Uuuuuh.” Her moaning throaty and exhausted. “Nnhuuuuuhh~.”

Contorting to the right and twisting to angle back-left, the hydra cocks turned her howitzer discharge upon Vaswani’s bliss-wracked face, slinging the sixteenth colon-clogging, throat-bulging obelisk of smoldering greek yogurt. An absolute mess. The viscous issuance splattering all over her mouth and flinging mini ropes over and inside her nostrils; through her mountain-moving climax, she gulped what she could, her mouth filling instantly, swallowing two-fist-sized wads while the load of cum gushed down her chin, sinking into what little space her molecule-thin attire allowed. She hadn’t bothered to breath, every fraction of a second spent pulling her own spunk into her belly, she missed five womb-packing wads that painted her chin and bouncing tits thick with white. Every catch she made coated her teeth, tongue, throat with scorching adhesive. Her aching cock’s diluge drained quickly, falling off to drizzle the tail-end over her big nipples, the boiling-hot temperature fanning the heavenly orgasm through her breasts’ nerves. Then the girthy light trio returned Symmetra’s endowment forward.

The final, weak seventeenth cord, performing half the same as before, the hydra of swollen light cocks parting away to allow the last few yards of nut to piss into the marble sea.

Voided of cum and thought, buried a hundred feet deep in carnal paralysis, Vaswani’s eyes rolled up and her jaw slackened. Her contraption clacked, hard light vanishing to release her balls, ankles, and wrists, the chair falling away and the glowing trio of turgid lengths fading to nothing. A few muscles in the dark woman’s thighs and calves had been signaled by a small mental command to stand, yet all that happened when the chair collapsed is Satya falling supine into her room-filled tub of cockbutter. “Uurp.”

Being too putty-viscous to splash about and swallow her, the voluptuous architect merely sank below the cloud-white surface, her buoyant, mountainous knockers, softening cock, and full lips, splattered and showered with nut, the only areas of Satya remaining above the pore-opening vat of nutrition.


End file.
